


Sleep

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Comfort, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Sleep, Slice of Life, Trick or Treat 2020, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: "I'm prolonging my rest," Joe mumbles, putting it on onlya little.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 44
Kudos: 257
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kennesaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennesaw/gifts).



"I'm prolonging my rest," Joe mumbles, putting it on only _a little_. Seeing as his eyes are closed, he can't be sure that Nicky's listening, or even looking his way, but he swears he can feel his skin pebbling as if someone were indeed staring, can feel the attention like a touch, so he lets himself loosen his shoulders and beam widely. He hears a scoff for his troubles. "Are you laughing at me?" he asks, a note of suspicion in his voice, definitely putting it on _now_.

"I would not _dare_ ," Nicky says, voice seemingly coming from across the room. Distinctly, Joe can hear a smile in his voice, then nothing more.

The blankets are, in fact, frightfully cosy, and their flat's heating has been iffy for a couple of weeks now, and, well, October hasn't been kind, so sleeping in is obviously the only way to go about it, especially seeing as there hasn't been word from either Andy or Nile about a new job for the better part of a month.

Therefore, Joe can certainly remain snuggled into his pillow, guilt-free, for as long as he wants, especially seeing as Nicky doesn't sound as if they had plans Joe is ruining for them. Nicky would _say_.

Then, before he can start working himself up and definitively awaken, he feels the bed dipping on the other side, then in the middle, then his back is suddenly cold for a brief moment before Nicky's body heat envelops him completely, covers cocooning them both into warmth yet again.

"Love, I would _never_ laugh at you, only _with_ you," pressing his lips to the back of Joe's neck, and yes, _there_! Joe can definitely feel the smile _now_.

Nicky's arms encircling him at the waist, Joe presses his face into the pillow and exhales deeply. This is the rest he's been craving. This is the warmth he's been wanting.

He falls back asleep from one moment to the other, Nicky's breathing a quiet symphony of calm.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA November 8 2020: You can still find on Tumblr [@rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/).


End file.
